Tattered Spire
The Tattered Spire was a massive tower created near the end of the Old Kingdom. Its purpose was to channel all the Will energy in the world to grant the master of the tower a single wish. In the Old Kingdom When the tower was first activated by the last Archon of the Old Kingdom (not to be confused with the first Archon, William Black), there was a bright flurry of light, followed by a large explosion that utterly destroyed Albion's Old Kingdom and caused a dark age. Some people believe that this was the first wish - an end to a corrupt kingdom, destroying it so that a new, pure kingdom could one day take its place. This explosion also destroyed the majority of the Spire, rendering it unusable. The only surviving portions were underwater, concealed from sight. This is why it could not be seen from shore in Fable or Fable: The Lost Chapters. Fable II By the events of Fable II, the Spire has been forgotten by the people of Albion, with only a few history books mentioning it. Lucien Fairfax has been consumed with grief and insanity over the loss of of his wife and daughter. He begins research on the Old Kingdom in order to resurrect his family, transcend death and create a new world free of chaos. During this research, he collaborates with the Hero of Will, Garth to reconstruct the Spire. A warship finds the tattered remains of the Spire underneath the surface of the ocean, and forced labor is used to reconstruct it with a strange black material not unlike obsidian. To maintain order among the slaves, brutal thugs who defeat the Crucible are recruited as Spire Guards and to maintain obedience among the Spire Guards, Spire Collars are fitted to their necks. Lucien discovers that he cannot operate the Spire without three specific heroes: one of strength, one of will and one of skill. At the same time, Lucien creates experimental soldiers by inserting small shards of the Spire into their bodies. These soldiers are powerful and ruthless, with strong will abilities. They serve as commanders for his army. These experiments disgust Garth, and he returns to Brightwood Tower before Lucien can imprison him. Lucien commands his soldiers to scour the land for his three heroes. It takes the next twenty years for Lucien to capture the three needed heroes while they are meeting on top of Hero Hill. By this time, the Spire is complete. They are brought to the Spire, and placed in the central chamber. Immediately before Lucien can make his wish, the Hero of Bowerstone arrives at the spire and uses a music box to strip Lucien of his new power and kill him. The Spire's energy is instead used for the Hero's wish: be it Sacrifice, Wealth or Love. Regardless of the choice, Theresa expels all other beings from the Spire and claims it as her own to fuel her prophetic powers. See the Future The Spire makes a return appearance at the end of the new See the Future DLC. After completing the first two quests from the items Murgo sells you, he will freely give you a model of the Spire, an artifact provided by Theresa to return you to the Spire. Once used, it will teleport you to the Spire. She will greet you, and explain that the Spire had a gift for her as well: it gave her the ability to see all possible futures, and discern pivotal moments in time that cannot be altered. She will then give you a vision of the future, with the hero becoming the king or queen of all Albion. She will tell you about your child, who will eventually control the fate of both Albion and Aurora, but she refuses to tell you any more. Afterwards, you are transported back to the mainland, at which point you'll receive Royal Robes and a Royal Crown. Trivia *During your time in the Spire, it visibly increases in height. Villagers will often gossip about the Spire. *The Spire is not the only construction of Will in Albion, as other Archons ordered other constructions such as the wall that protected the Old Kingdom from evil beings and hostile creatures and the Snowspire Oracle, a monument designed to record the present and past of the Kingdom of Albion. Category:Fable II Locations Category:Gameplay